


The Sky-Walker's Family

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Come Home Safe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Trans Eli Vanto, ozyly-eshembo, past trans male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Thrawn rescues the ozyly-eshembo and returns them to the chiss. He gets two nice surprises alone the way.





	The Sky-Walker's Family

**Author's Note:**

> I put hover text over the Cheunh and the translations at the end.

Vader watched as Thrawn spoke to the children, wishing he knew what was being said. He reached out with the force and felt each of the children glowing with the force, but differently than Jedi younglings had. Each species felt slightly different in the force, Vader knew, but the chiss felt unlike any other he had encountered.  
  
_“Vah cart ran'bin'he'ar non. Nah k'isi ch'atvun'bovah vah vamci.”_ Thrawn spoke softly, kneeling to look the children in the eye.

  
The oldest girl who looked like a human ten year old spoke, wrapping her arm around the smallest child whose skin was more gray than blue. _ Cart vah ten? Cart vah Thiki ch'aah ticsi?_

  
Vader felt the force once more and realized the smallest one did not possess the force like the others did. He checked once more still finding seven unique signatures. Thrawn reached out to the smallest girl and gently pushed her hair away from her face. Vader could not see what Thrawn saw from the anle he was watching at, but when he revealed the child's face Thrawn froze for a second.

  
_“Lah cart nah ozyly-eshembo.” _Thrawn stated. _“Cart Ch'ah ch'itvusavt?”_

  
_“Etah veb len g'evoti. Etah tan'rah lah cart in'a bah nen.”_

  
_ “Veat k'isah etah cssuzah len?”_ Vader could hear the urgency in Thrawn’s voice.

  
_“G'esbun Vanto ch'atvun'bovah len can let'i._ ” The girl replied. Thrawn opened his mouth to speak but the girl cut him off. _“Tah cart ran'bin'he'ar.”_

  
Thrawn sighed as Vader got a comm call from the a needed to step away.

  
Thrawn turned back to the little one. Taking her small hands in his own.

  
_“Ticsi?” _She asked timidly. _“_ Daddy _ber ch'eo ticsi tinur can to ect'asei.”_

  
Thrawn nodded “Yes I am you tisci.” The child threw herself into Thrawn’s arms. Chiss rarely expressed emotions so physically, particually in public, but Thiki was like Eli in many ways, it seemed.

  
“Daddy misses vah.”

  
“I know, _euhn ch'itiseb_ , I will come home soon to the both of you.

_-_-_-_-_

  
“Mitth'raw'nuruodo.” Ar’alani nodded her head as Thrawn escorted the ozyly-eshembo into the chiss ship. He held Thiki on his hip. She had fallen asleep in his arms. “Thank you for rescuing them. Did you know she was one of them.”

  
“No. I had no idea that one of the children taken was my daughter.”

  
“She was playing with the others when the Grysk attacked.” Ar’alani answered Thrawn’s unasked question. “Vanto brings her with him. He can’t bear to be away from her.”

  
Thrawn smiled inditectably by the human eye. “That sounds like Eli. How is he?”

  
“Ask him yourself. He’s just down the hall waiting for the children. I loves them all.”

  
The group made it way down the hall to a small playroom. It was filled with many toys Thrawn had never seen before. He knew Eli must have gotten them.  
Eli was sitting on a cushion when the ozyly-eshembo tackled him, giggling.

  
_“ Bin'vah to rcati! vah cart ran'bin'he'ar!_ ” Eli tried to wrap them all in his arms even though he knew it was impossible. A moment passed before he asked, panic in his voice. _“Weah cart thiki?”_

  
“I have her.” Thrawn said. Eli turn to look at who had spoken.

  
“Thrawn…” He beamed. Eli untangled himself from the pile of little girls and made his way to Thrawn. He cupped the chiss’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. It was as much affection one could show in public without causing others to be uncomfortable in chiss culture.

  
“Come back with us. Please Thrawn.” Eli begged. “It’s getting dangerous. You sent me away to be safe. Please come with us.”

  
“I can’t, love. You know that.”

  
“How long can you stay?”

  
“Not very long. Lord Vader is on my ship waiting for me to return.”

  
“Can you stay an hour? I want to talk to you, to tell you about Thiki without having to use code.” Eli dropped his voice to a whisper. “I want to kiss you.”

  
“I can stay for a little while.”

  
Eli led Thrawn back to his quarters. Together they lay Thiki in her bed before moving to Eli’s bedroom. Thrawn pushed Eli up against the the door once it had closed and kissed him

  
_-_-_-_-_

Returning from the chiss ship was difficult. Thrawn wanted to stay with Eli and Thiki. To sleep beside the man he loved.Still, Thrawn made his way back to the Chimaera. Vader found him in his office later that day.

  
“The little one. She was different.”

Thrawn didn’t look up from his data pad “Yes.”

  
“She wasn’t ozy-shembo.”

  
“Ozyly-eshembo.” Thrawn corrected. Then he sighed. “No she was not.”

  
“Who was she? To you?”

  
Thrawn looked the sith lord in the eye. “My daughter.”

 

“And you sent her back to your people. You did not keep her here?”

  
“I gave her back to my cabp.”

  
Vader didn’t know the exact meaning of the term but he understood the concept from Thrawn’s tone.

  
“You left them both.”

  
“For now. I have a job here. They are safe. I will return to them after my job has finished. Are we done here?”

  
“One more thing, you were one of them, the Ozyl...the sky-walkers. Weren’t you?”

  
“I was, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh Translations  
>  _“Vah cart ran'bin'he'ar non. Nah k'isi ch'atvun'bovah vah vamci.”_ \- You are safe now. We will bring you home.  
>  _"Cart vah ten? Cart vah Thiki ch'aah ticsi?"_ \- Are you him>? Are you Thiki's father?  
>  _“Lah cart nah ozyly-eshembo.”_ \- She is not ozyly-eshembo  
>  _“Cart Ch'ah ch'itvusavt?”_ \- Am I incorrect?  
>  _“Etah veb len g'evoti. Etah tan'rah lah cart in'a bah nen.”_ \- They saw her eyes. They thought she was one of us.  
>  _“Veat k'isah etah cssuzah len?”_ \- How did they find her?  
>  _G'esbun Vanto ch'atvun'bovah len can let'i.”_ \- Commander Vanto brought her aboard.  
>  _“Tah cart ran'bin'he'ar.”_ \- He is safe.  
>  _“Ticsi?”_ \- Father?  
>  _“Daddy ber ch'eo ticsi tinur can to ect'asei.”_ \- Daddy says my father works in the empire  
>  _euhn ch'itiseb_ \- Little sweet  
>  _“Bin'vah to rcati! vah cart ran'bin'he'ar!”“ Bin'vah to rcati! vah cart ran'bin'he'ar!”_ \- Thank the stars! You're safe!  
>  _“Weah cart thiki?”_ \- Where is Thiki?
> 
> Thiki's full name is Mitth'iki'vanto  
> Yes i like the idea of force sensitive Thrawn.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
